


Brushwork

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Emily Perkins had a digital camera, and she had Photoshop on her laptop. Everyone on the science team knew this, and most of them were—quite justifiably—afraid.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushwork

**Author's Note:**

> For butterflykiki's Common People challenge.

Emily Perkins had a digital camera, and she had Photoshop on her laptop. Everyone on the science team knew this, and most of them were—quite justifiably—afraid. The information hadn't quite trickled down to all of the military personnel yet, but they'd know sooner or later, as Em's handiwork started appearing more and more in the mess hall, taped to the corridor wall right outside the gate room, and even, occasionally, stuck to the door of some unfortunate person's quarters.

Because Em? Was every bit as good a graphic designer as she was an engineer, and she was a _very_ good engineer.

It was pretty obvious that Dr. McKay was afraid of being the subject of her creativity; he shouted at her noticeably less often than at anyone else, a fact that made her a little smug. She suspected he was concerned she'd out him and the major with some kind of porn photo manipulation, but he had nothing to worry about. There was a line between poking fun at her teammates—deflating their egos a little—and exposing their deepest, darkest secrets in order to ridicule them; it was a line she was very careful not to cross.

Today, though, it wasn't McKay or Sheppard who caught her attention. It was, unsurprisingly, Kavanagh, and for him she might let that line get a little blurry, because if anyone needed a smack upside the head with the humility stick it was Kavanagh.

She hadn't even been thinking about Photoshop to begin with. She'd been sitting in one of the labs, staring at a set of half-finished specs—reverse-engineering the jumpers was a high priority at the moment—and trying not to fall asleep. When she'd reached for her coffee mug, she'd found it disastrously empty. As soon as she'd stood to get a refill, though, Kavanagh had jumped up from his desk and made a show of pouring himself the last of the coffee in the pot. The last of their ration for the day, in point of fact.

As far as Em had been concerned, that had been a declaration of war.

She'd smiled at him—the overly wide smile that always seemed to make people nervous—and gone to the mess for some Athosian tea, idly pondering what she could do to make Kavanagh's life hell.

As soon as she'd stepped through the doorway, she'd seen McKay and Sheppard sitting together at one of the small tables, obviously having an early supper—or maybe a late lunch—and the idea had hit her like a ton of bricks. The pair had looked a little nervous at her approach, but once she'd explained her idea, Sheppard had not only given his permission, but had offered to escort her to the holding cell himself.

She was proud of the finished product; not having seen a Wraith up close before, she hadn't been sure she could make Kavanagh's features Wraith-like, while keeping them still recognizably Kavanagh. It was just icing on the cake that Kavanagh's first name was Steve.


End file.
